fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Überwältigter Mond
|-|Youkai of Flowers= |-|Flowering Divine Spirit= Summary Uber is a character in the Reincarnation Wars RP, who was first introduced in the Tournament for the Galaxy's Stronegest. She's a carefree but sligthly sadistic individual who came to have a good fight and to have fun. Shortly after she was introduced, she had a deul with Ilia Nautil (Reincarnation Wars) (Uber lost horribly), After that, Uber joined the party and joined them on their quest. Personality Uber is usually a very happy-go-lucky person, with a small side of sadism. However, her personality can best be described as "inconsistant", one moment she'll be extremly nice and helpful, and the next she'll be thinking of having you for a snack. She also has a lust for battle, alway wanting to have a good fight. She doesn't judge others for their actions and will gladly let anyone do something as long as it doesn't hurt her or her friends. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least 1,200 years old Classification: Youkai/Fairy Hybrid, Beauty of Everlasting Darkness, Youkai Moe, Garden Enthusiast, Herald of Azencard. Weight: 235 lbs. Height: 6'9 Likes: Fighting, flowers, sake, tea, good food, nature, and scaring people. Dislikes: People hurting nature or flowers, annoying people, cocky and/or arrogant people who cant back up their claims. Eye Color: Scarlet Red. Hair Color: Green, has flowers growing in it | greenish yellow. Wings: Green, has flowers growing on them | no wings. Hobbies: Fighting, gardening, relaxing. Values: Nature, a good fight, high quality food and drinks. Martial Status: Single~. Status: Alive, though she has died before and came back. Affiliation: Emissary Group. Previous Affiliation: Unknown. Theme Songs: Combat Statistics Tier: High 4-C | 3-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Plant Manipulation, Invisibility, Transformation (can turn into a ball of light) Duplication (can create a "clone", they are both the real Uber), Non-Physical Interaction (can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regulat attacks), Longevity (There hasn't been a single recorded instance of a fairy aging, at least appearance-wise), Regeneration (low-godly; can regenerate from her incorporeal "mind"), Enhanced Senses, expert in Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification (can "buff" herself to vastly increase physical strength), Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks. Passively creates a barrier around herself when she is stuned), Immortality (type 1, 3, and 8: as long as the aspect of nature they embody continues to exist, Uber will always be revived when she dies. Uber embodies wind), Life Manipulation (Fairies embody the lifeforce of nature and passively exude it around them), Self-Sustenance (type 2; Fairies don't need to eat or drink, but they can if they wish to), Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) | 'Same as before plus Eternity Manipulation (Can apply "eternity" onto anything she wishes, preventing those affected from undergoing any change and essentially freezing them in time indefinitely, and she can cause things to happen instantaneously), Spatial Manipulation (She was able to use her powers to create a neverending corridor), can perceive multiple timelines at once, Dimensional Travel (Can break through Otherworlds), Enhanced Senses (Has smell superior to a dog's. Can smell death), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (The Hourai Elixir seemingly makes the soul invincible), Death Manipulation (Can resist Yuyuko's attempts at killing her), Mind Manipulation (Lunarians are immune the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) and Probability Manipulation (Uber has so much fortune that it cannot be reduced), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5. Hourai immortals no longer possess a concept of life and death), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Onmyoudou (Can be used for Divination), Capable of manipulating the boundary between objects or vague concepts such as stories or day and night, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Her boundary manipulation can affect the fundamental boundaries between everything and the conceptual borders that exist between two things; it's been stated that without boundaries, everything would exist as a singular, massive object, not unlike the state that the world was in before Gods separated everything by giving names and concepts to them), Immersion (Can access fictional settings or stories), Subjective Reality (She can manipulate the boundaries between reality and fiction, or reality and illusions), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate the boundary between matter and anti-matter), Mind Manipulation (Can replace someone's mind, as she did with her shikigami, but this is likely not applicable in combat), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of separating physical places from the space-time continuum to create their own Brane, such as with Gensokyo), Time Manipulation(Can manipulate the border between day and night at will), BFR (She can teleport her enemies away), Existence Erasure (According to ''Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, she is capable of negating an object's existence by destroying its boundaries), Intangibility, Invisibility, Portal Creation (Can create gaps that lead to other brane worlds and locations), Precognition, Sealing (Can seal her opponents into other worlds, fictional stories, dreams or the 2nd dimension), Teleportation (Can teleport across several brane worlds, or into fictional stories and even lower dimensions), Time Travel (Should be able to access the past, much like Maribel), Resistance to Illusions (Can see through Reimu's illusions), Longevity, can purify anything (Her purification works by reducing beings to their states before they had a concept of themselves), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border. She can also modify her own concept/name.), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power. While Uber is not a god, she is a Divine Spirit), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and thus do not need one to exist, and Uber currently lacks a "name" and any concept attached to her), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Enhanced Senses (Can track a single molecule across galaxies), Precognition (Can see past, present and future at the same time), Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis (Moved the Moon with telekinesis), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Size Manipulation (Can shrink her body to subatomic size, where atoms appear as large as Solar Systems), Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Healing, Astral Projection, Sealing/Absorption (Sealed Captain Marvel in his surfboard ), Interdimensional travel, Statistics Amplification via Energy Absorption (Can absorb energy from stars or people to become stronger), Radiation Manipulation, Resurrection, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification (Borgo (Frankensurfer), who's an exact clone made of Surfer's own energy, resisted Classic Doctor Strange's power nullification), Power Absorption, Biological and Willpower , Absorption (Resisted Mephisto's attempt to absorb his energy, willpower and body completely), can fight without his body, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8, based on the none-existent concept of Uber), Regeneration (High-Godly; based the non-existent concept of Uber), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Acausality (Type 2 and 4), Resistance to Power Mimicry, Duplication, Space-Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation, and Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Purification, Resistance to Power Mimicry, Duplication, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Absorption, and Darkness Manipulation. '''Attack Potency: Large Star level | Galaxy level Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to the Watatsuki Sisters, who are superior to everyone in Gensokyo) for her physical body, Omnipresent for her true form (Gods exist as ideas all over existence, and can manifest themselves everywhere) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 | Class Z (Comparable to Suika). Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Galaxy Class Durability: Large star level | Galaxy level Stamina: High | Superhuman, seemingly limitless. Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with her danmaku (Her firing range should by comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Planetary with Master Spark. | same as before plus Multiversal with Boundary Manipulation and her true form (Uber can travel across Otherworlds and separate things from the space-time continuum to form new Otherworlds, Gods can access any Otherworld). Standard Equipment: * Her parasol: Apparently the only flower in Gensokyo that never withers. It is a special parasol that drastically cuts off UV rays and can be used to block danmaku. * T'he Sorcerer's Sutra Scroll:' The scroll that Uber carries with her. It contains and is formed out of the incantations she can use to do magical powers. It is lighter than a paper scroll and can contain a virtually infinite amount of information. It does not deteriorate over time, and contains its own will - only Uber can wield it. It comes with an auto-chanting mode - by waving it over her head, Uber can make it automatically recite its incantations for her. * A Motercycle: '''Don't ask. * '''Her 5 impossible requests: A jeweled branch, the jewel from a dragon's neck, a robe made out of fire rat fur, Buddha's stone begging bowl and a legendary cowrie shell. Intelligence: High | Extraordinary Genius. Uber can perform complex calculations with 1000 variables in seconds. Yukari's Shikigami, Ran, was able to create a mathematical formula to ascertain the width of the ever-changing Sanzu River and stated, that if it were Yukari, she could also include the depth of it. Akyuu described Yukari's intelligence as "superhuman" in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, noting that she's particularly skilled in mathematics. Yukari is often well-informed of the major events occurring in Gensokyo and in many cases, was the mastermind of many of these events in some shape or form, and is knowledgeable enough to accurately predict future incidents that would arise in the wake of those that had just been resolved. She was even able to outwit Eirin, a genius even among geniuses, at some point. Weaknesses: She is vulnerable to spiritual attacks, without her Sutra Scroll she can't boost her stats, and she can't see threw her own darkness. | '''Same as before plus her boundary manipulation can sometimes be overpowered or considered not enough to reach certain areas instantly, such as Heaven or the Lunarian Capital. '''Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * ' Manipulation of Flowers:' Uber has the power to control flower and plant-life. She uses many flowers and flower-shaped bullets in her danmaku, and with this power, she can make flowers bloom, shift the face of sunflowers towards the sun, or make withered flowers bloom again. * Master Spark: Uber is the first character to utilize the Master Spark, a massive, high-power laser. She also showcases a variant, "Twin Spark", in which she splits into two duplicates, each of which fires their own Master Spark. * Manipulating darkness: Uber has the ability to manipulate darkness. By covering herself in pure darkness, she is able to prevent sunlight from passing through the darkness, as it is magical in nature, and can render even traditional lights such as torches useless within it. Because of this, people who happen to go into the darkness would not be able to see anything - even Uber can't see. She can manipulate this darkness in other ways, such as by releasing a dark mist, and she can change the amount of light that passes through her darkness. * The Ability to Purify Anything: Uber has the power to purify anything, refining her target and removing any impurities, like the refinement of a metal. She used this power on herself, purifying herself of all identifying information and turning herself into a divine spirit, the embodiment of her own resentment. Junko used this power on Clownpiece and the other Hell Fairies, transforming them into beings of pure lifeforce that would threaten the Lunar Capital. In addition, she claims that she'd be able to kill the heroines unconditionally with this power if it weren't for Eirin's power. According to ZUN, Junko's power is actually an ability to bring things back to their godly nature, before they have names; therefore, it can almost be considered the power to give birth to gods. * Manipulation of Eternity: Uber is able to apply eternity onto other people and objects, trapping them in a state of immutability. Things that possess eternity reject all change; they can't change and cannot be interacted with or affected by outside forces. The exact application of this power varies on the scale and on what it is applied to. It has shown the ability, for example, to stop the growth of plants, stopping the movement of objects such as flowing water or preventing an object from being broken by outside sources. Kaguya has also managed to apply "eternity" on a specific situation, such as the lack of history of Eientei. By doing so, she prevented anything from significantly changing there, alongside preventing any "history" of happening to it, which made it impossible for anyone from the outside to find or interact with the place. This spell had lasted years before Kaguya manually undid it. * Manipulation of the Instantaneous: Through manipulation of the instantaneous, Uber is apparently able to perceive and exist within different timelines, and she can manipulate the instantaneous so that things can happen in a literal instant. Watatsuki no Toyohime described the "instant" (also known as "Femto") as being what makes up time, the smallest unit of time measurable. She used it to compare it to the "Femto Ropes" she used on Yukari, being ropes made out of infinitely small strings all tied on themselves, making them unbreakable. This implies that an "instant" is also infinitely small. Uber is able to use said "instants" to construct the "Endless Corridor" by infinitely linking small gaps of space-time together, effectively creating an infinite corridor. * Boundary Manipulation: Uber has the ability to manipulate boundaries. The most common application of Uber's boundary manipulation abilities is opening "gaps" which act as portals between two places. Uber can create gaps through which only she can pass, or through which anything can pass. She can use these gaps to get items from other universes and attack her opponents with items from within them. Uber can also use them to attack opponents directly, fire danmaku, and even open them within her opponents to split them apart. Aside from that, Uber can also control boundaries in a more general sense. Since the nature of all things is defined by its boundaries - for example, a lake can only exist as it is because there is a boundary between it and the atmosphere, the surface of the water itself. Uber’s ability can in theory, be used to achieve a huge amount of different effects. She is known to be able to manipulate a number of fundamental boundaries, however, such as the boundaries between truth and falsehood, reality and fantasy, human and youkai, slave and master, life and death, awake and asleep, day and night, or winter and spring. By manipulating the boundary between "slave" and "master" in regards to possession, she is able to undo its effects. * Onmyōdō: Yukari is a skilled practitioner of Onmyōdō, a Japanese occult art descended from Taoism, which is used in divination and other magical abilities. Skill Cards: * Durga's Soul: First strengthening her body, Uber uses her enhanced durability to take a blow from her opponent before countering with a single, fierce blow. * Garuda's Talons: Uber jumps back and then lunges at her opponent with a powerful rising kick. * Hanuman's Dance: After strengthening her body, Uber steps forwards and slashes with a sword that emerges from her vajra. * Indra's Thunder: Uber throws enchanted Buddhist rosaries that follow her opponent and cause lightning to strike them once they hit them. * Skanda's Legs: Gathering her physical power, Uber increases her speed to allow her to quickly close in on her opponent and strike them with multiple blows. * Virudhaka's Sword: Uber throws her vajra forwards as if it were a lance. * Virupaksa's Eyes: Uber focuses, causing her fighting spirit to flare out around her, knocking enemies back and erasing projectiles. * Bewitching Bait: Uber opens up a gap that fires random projectiles at high speeds. * Boundary of Intellect and Feet: Uber opens a gap and runs along it, pulling powerful objects from it that slam into her opponents. * Chimera Wings: Uber hides in a gap, and then lunges out, attacking her opponent. * Eyes that View Change: Uber opens up a gap, in which an eye glares at her opponent, firing danmaku at her enemy. She can open up several of these gaps at once to attack at different points in time, such as when an opponent moves or whenever an opening presents itself. * Fantasy Maniacal Rift: Uber disappears into a gap and moves within it to reappear wherever she pleases. * Fantasy Manji-Parasol: Uber focuses her spiritual energy into the form of a manji and fires it forwards. * Flesh Dismantler: Uber disappears into a gap and reappears wherever she pleases, spinning her umbrella. * Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple: Uber attacks by spinning her umbrella around. * Home is Where One Lays One's Head: Uber opens up a gap in front of her and fires debris in a fan shape. * Rest on Stone, Rinse in Rivers / Rinse with Stone, Rest in Rivers: Uber uses a gap to suck up projectiles, and she can release them whenever she pleases using another gap. * Universe of Matter and Antimatter: Uber creates a gap, which has no effect on its own, but when it comes into contact with another of the same kind, causes an explosive reaction. * Urashima's Box, Filled With Lament: Opening a gap above her opponent's head, Uber drops debris and garbage onto them. * World's Most Agile Torso: Uber opens a gap inside her own body, causing her upper body to reappear elsewhere to attack her opponent from there. Spell Cards: * Heaven Sign "Brilliance of Mahavairocana": Concentrating and compressing her magical power into her body, Uber releases it all with an explosive burst of magic as soon as she sees an opening. * Heaven Sign "Five-Element Mountain of Shakyamuni": Uber's strong faith takes the form of the hand of the Buddha, which slams into her opponent and crushes them to the ground. * Heaven Sign "Master of the Great Trichiliocosm": After throwing her vajra at her opponent to stop their movement, Uber closes in and beats them down with a series of blows at her full strength. * Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station": Uber opens up a gap, from which a train speeds out, slamming into opponents with exceptional force. * Aerial Bait "Addictive Bait": Uber opens up gaps above her surroundings, firing a large amount of high-speed projectiles over a wide range. * Barrier "Charming Quadruple Barrier": Uber creates a large series of overlapping boundaries that draw in her opponents, harming them greatly once they're caught within. * Barrier "Objective Barrier": Uber fires four linked boundaries which travel across every edge to surround her opponents and cut off their escape. * Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and 3D": Uber fires a boundary that travels over edges to strike her opponent. * Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier": Uber creates a series of several overlapping boundaries that harm nearby opponents. * Boundary "Overflowing Flotsam": Uber slashes her fan, opening up a gap in front of her that fires out a barrage of fast-moving danmaku. * Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worms' Nest": Uber opens up numerous gaps around her, which fire danmaku at her opponent, no matter where they are. * Fantasy "Perpetual Motion Machine of the First Kind": Without Uberi's input, danmaku spirals around and closes in her opponents, leaving a trail of scattering shots behind each projectile. * *Lend Me Those Beautiful Legs!*: Catching her opponents with gaps that open up across her surroundings, Uber transports the two of them to a small pocket dimension. Then, with a slash of her fan, Uber opens up a gap within their body, cutting them in half at the waist. If she so pleases, she can allow these two halves to reconnect, so that her opponent can survive. * Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon": Uber opens up many gaps, all with eyes glaring out at her opponents, firing projectiles whenever an opponent presents an opportunity. This is apparently how Uber stays aware of Gensokyo's happenings. * Outer Force "Infinite Superspeed Flying Object": Uber catches everything around her in a complex net of lasers that leave nearly no open space as they fire again and again. * "Unmanned Abandoned Railroad Car Bomb": Uber opens up a gap above her opponent, from which a train speeds forwards, slamming into them before exploding. * Yukari's Arcanum "Danmaku Barrier": Uber entraps her opponents in a ring of danmaku that prevents them from escaping out of this small area while firing wave after wave of danmaku at them, slowly closing the barrier around them to limit their movement more and more. * Divine Treasure - Salamander Shield: Uber uses her fire rat robe to create a flaming barrier around herself, defending her from attack while burning all those who attempt to make contact with her. * Impossible Request: Bullet Branch of Hourai - Rainbow Danmaku: Uber creates a point in front of her that admits a barrage of small rainbow danmaku. To make it harder to dodge, she sends out larger danmaku in a circle around her. The bullets coming from the circle become less organized and more plentiful as the attack progresses, making it harder to dodge. * End of Imperishable Night - Morning Mist: Uber sends a barrage of projectiles, including knives, butterflies, orbs of energy, and other forms of danmaku in all directions. The spell becomes more plentiful and harder to dodge as the attack progresses from start to finish. Key: Youkai of Flowers | Flowering Divine Spirit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusives Matches: Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:Touhou Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Plant Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Life Users